In The Lives Of Our Heroes
by SoulHorse
Summary: A series of short oneshots and drabbles about Class 1-A's shenanigans and mischief.
1. drunk

**ohhh man i have way too many ideas to write but i'll probably never get to all of them :/ anyways! i was inspired by a tumblr post with a list of dialogue prompts, so have some bnha oneshots/drabbles because i love them :)**

* * *

 _Prompt: "I hate you." "Why? I'm lovely."_

 _Notes: Characters are aged up (we'll say 17 years old, because they're still living at the dorms)._

* * *

It was supposed to be an easygoing, casual Bakusquad night out. Maybe hit up a small bar or two, do some stupid stuff like race around parking lots in shopping carts, and then end up at the nearest McDonald's at 3 am.

It was _not_ supposed to involve a fake IDs for the biggest nightclub in town, a full on, no holds barred bar, max volume music, disco balls, and dance floors.

Which was _exactly_ how it turned out.

And that was how Bakugou found himself sitting at a bar, drinking a beer, watching his drunk boyfriend and friends stumble around on the dance floor, mixing and dancing with strangers.

He sipped his beer, recalling the night's events so far.

Mina and Kaminari had managed to get their hands on fake IDs that looked remarkably similar to their actual faces and they had successfully gotten past the bouncer.

Mina, Kaminari, and Sero then moved on to grabbing a tray full of _shots,_ somehow roping his sweet, shitty boyfriend, Kirishima, into joining them, and then challenging Bakugou to a drink off, which he had won.

And now he sat at the bar alone, remarkably sober, watching Kaminari grind himself into wall and Sero and Mina dancing together.

With that final thought, he realized his boyfriend had disappeared somewhere, and scowled as he looked around for the shitty redhead.

"I. AM. MANLY!" a shout from the left reached his ears and Bakugou swung his head to the side, catching sight of Kirishima climbing onto a table.

"Oh _fuck_ no," he growled, and raced towards his wasted boyfriend,

Just as Kirishima put his foot onto the table, Bakugou yanked him down, growling, "You are _not_ going to fucking make a dumbass of yourself _drunk,_ although you've done plenty of that already."

"Babe~!" Kirishima smiled drunkenly up at the ash blonde, his crimson eyes shining. "Where have you been? I missed you~!" He burrowed his face into his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling him. "Mm…you're smell good."

A red flush crept up Bakugou's face at the affectionate gesture, and he shoved Kirishima away. "Fucking hell. You're fucking _wasted,_ Shitty Hair," he groaned. "Let's grab the other fucking extras and go home already."

"Nooooo! Stay and party more~!" Kirishima sang punching the air, before his arm went slack. He completely collapsed against Bakugou, who cursed his bad luck, along with Mina and Kaminari, for the umpteenth time that night.

"Fucking hell…" he groaned, as he wrapped Kirishima's arm around his shoulders and walked him outside.

Bakugou sighed, inhaling the fresh night air as he half walked, half dragged, his boyfriend to the car. Using his other hand, he unlocked it, and gently tucked the passed out Kirishima into the passenger seat.

"Don't fucking move," he hissed, despite the other being knocked out.

He shut the door, and locked it, just to be safe, before he headed back into the club for his other friends.

As if the gods were looking down on him, Sero and Mina were sober enough to understand Bakugou, and they took him to where the discount Pikachu was puking in the toilets.

With Sero's help, they managed to get Kaminari into the car (with a window seat), Sero in the middle, and Mina on the other side.

As Bakugou drove off, he looked into his mirror, staring the tipsy, yet coherent Mina, dead in the eye.

"Never. The Fuck. Again."

x

They arrived back at the dorms safely, and Mina and Sero bid Bakugou a slightly guilty good night, before they dragged Kaminari with them back to their rooms. Which left Bakugou in charge of Kirishima Eijirou, who had begun to regain consciousness.

"Shut the fuck up right now," Bakugou hissed as they made their way through the empty common room into the elevator to their floor.

"Katsukiii~!" Kirishima hummed, leaning into the ash blonde's shoulder. "Why didn't you dance with me?"

Bakugou ignored the redhead as the elevator door opened and he managed to open Kirishima's room door and lift the other teen in, dumping him unceremoniously onto his bed. He sighed for the billionth time that night, and massaged his temples. It had been a long night, and he just wanted to change and pass out. He began to make his way out, back to his room, but a hand caught his.

"Katsuki! Why are you leaving?" bemoaned Kirishima on the bed.

Bakugou turned around to tell off his drunk boyfriend, but he immediately knew it had been a big mistake.

There was that pleading, kicked puppy expression on Kirishima's face, with his red eyes big and round and just plain _sad._

"Katsuki…won't you stay with me?" Kirishima whimpered.

Bakugou cursed underneath his breath and shut the door, making his way back to his boyfriend, who had exchanged the 'kicked puppy' expression, for a 'happy, energetic puppy' look.

"Yayy~! Babe, you're here!" the redhead sang, throwing his arms around Bakugou and kissing his cheek.

"I fucking hate you, you know that Eijirou? I fucking _hate_ you right now," the ash blonde muttered grumpily as he stripped off his shirt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Kirishima cocked his head at him curiously.

"Why? I'm absolutely lovely," he deadpanned.

Bakugou let out a _tch_ and buried his face into Kirishima's hair.

"Fuck. Go the fuck to sleep now. I'm exhausted."

"I love you."

"Fucking whatever."

 **slight iffy on this one, but iT'S OKAY. i've had the worst block for the past four days, which really sucked because i've had nothing but a stream of ideas. anyways, hope you enjoyed this drabble!**

 **\- love, soul**


	2. birthday

_Prompt: "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." "Can I pick?"_

* * *

 _**Notes: Mineta is suspended and will not be showing up (much to everyone's delight)._

* * *

 _Summary: It's Bakugou's birthday. Despite the blonde's attempts to keep the event on the down-low and just let the day pass, his classmates aren't having any of it._

* * *

Bakugou had extremely quick reflexes. He could see an attack coming from Uraraka a split second before he was hit. He could catch something being thrown at him, whether it be a ball or or perhaps a piece of food, centimeters from his face. Yes, it was very safe to say that his reflexes were one of the best, if not _the_ best. But his ridiculously quick reaction time could not save him from the hell that had approached him that early morning.

To his defense, he had been sleeping peacefully in his room. It was the the dawn of what should've been a normal school day, and the alarm had not yet gone off in his room. If he hadn't been sleeping, he would've heard the creak of his door opening. He would've caught the soft footsteps that entered his room.

However, he had been sleeping and was abruptly awakened ten minutes before his alarm went off by the sudden drop of several pounds onto his chest.

 _Pop pop pop pop._

"BAKU-BRO! IT'S US!" a familiar, annoying voice yelped. There was a small _thump,_ signifying someone had fallen off the pile on his chest.

Good, he thought savagely. Whichever fucker decided to wake him up earlier than his alarm deserved to fucking—

"DIE!" he screamed, his hand exploded and the explosion startled the rest of the extras who dropped onto him, making them all simultaneously tumble off his bed. Only one person

remained, having hardened quick enough to defend against the sudden attack.

"Morning babe!" Kirishima Eijirou beamed happily at his boyfriend and swooped down to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy birthday!"

He opened an eye to peer up at his redheaded boyfriend. "What the actual _fuck_ are you doing here?" he growled, pushing Kirishima away so he could sit up. He rubbed his eyes, feeling irritated. However, whatever negative emotions he had been feeling was quickly swept away at the sight of Kirishima's bright smile. He felt his heartbeat rapidly speed up and he cursed under his breath and looked away from the sunshine that was Kirishima Eijirou. _He had it so fucking bad._

"We wanted to wake you up, Baku-bro!" called a voice on the floor. Oh right, there were other people in the room. "Happy birthday!"

He scowled and looked down at the pile on the floor. Discount Pikachu, Raccoon Eyes, and Flat Face. Of course.

"Cool, you did it. Get the fuck out of my room," he deadpanned, prodding them with his foot.

A devilish smirk appeared on Raccoon Eyes's face. "Oh, so you can be alone with Kiri? Will do!" she said cheerfully, and hauled herself and the other two extras up. "Let's go boys! Baku wants some private time with his boyfriend!" She flashed a wink at a red Kirishima and a fuming Bakugou as she dragged the other two, protesting boys out of the room.

"Fucking hell, must they be so annoying in the morning?" Bakugou grumbled, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

Kirishima laughed, directing Bakugou's attention to him. "They only wanted to be good friends and wish you a happy birthday, babe."

"They could've been less annoying about it," he muttered, crawling back under his sheets. "I'm going back to sleep."

The redhead blinked. "So…should I leave?" he asked.

Bakugou opened an eye to stare down Kirishima. "What the fuck do you think?" he snapped. "I haven't kicked you out for a reason. Get over here, Eijirou."

Kirishima visibly brightened as he slipped under the covers next to Bakugou. He wrapped his arms around the other male's waist and pulled him closer. His lips ghosted the shell of Bakugou's shell, as he whispered, "Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you."

Bakugou burrowed his face into Kirishima's chest, feeling his face burn. "Tch. Fucking love you too."

A soft kiss planted itself onto the blonde's forehead, and then onto his eyes, one on each. They trailed to his cheeks, his nose, his jawline. Bakugou felt his face burn a deeper shade of red as his adorable sunshine boyfriend peppered his face with kisses.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you,"_ Kirishima whispered after each kiss. His lips finally met Bakugou's in a sweet kiss that lasted longer than the others. When he pulled away, he gently traced his blatantly blushing boyfriend's face, thumbing over the scars. "God, I love you so fucking much Katsuki. I'm so glad you were born into this world today, because you _are_ my world and my _everything,_ Katsuki."

Bakugou found himself at a loss for words. Which was extremely often whenever he was alone with Kirishima. But he always worked best through actions, and so he grabbed Kirishima's face and pulled him down for a surprisingly gentle kiss. His boyfriend responded eagerly, and Bakugou found himself winding his hands through the redhead's hair as they kissed again, again, and again.

When they finally broke away, Bakugou traced Kirishima's lips and ran his thumb over his cheek. Stupid fucking sunshine, he thought. But Kirishima was his stupid fucking sunshine, and _holy hell,_ he didn't think he could be any luckier or happier.

"Eijirou, I—"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bakugou let out a string of impressive curse words as he muttered "don't fucking move" to Kirishima, and rolled over to hit snooze on his phone. He turned back over to face his amusedly beautiful boyfriend, eyes flashing with indescribable emotion.

"Eijirou, you are my fucking sunshine," he whispered, before peppering kisses over the other's face.

A radiant smile lit up Kirishima's face and he leaned in for another kiss, which Bakugou responded to without hesitation. The kiss became more heated as tongues were added, hands running through hair and over each other, sheets tangling at their feet. They rolled over, with Bakugou easily pinning down Kirishima as he began to trail his kisses down his neck.

"Suki…not now," Kirishima whispered, but his words contradicted himself as he let out a small gasp at the sudden bite. "Suki!"

"Fuck…" Bakugou growled out, between kisses. "Eijirou…!"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kirishima laughed as the alarm went off and Bakugou's face contorted into a furious glare. There was a familiar _pop_ from his Quirk and in the rush to save Bakugou's bed and phone, Kirishima grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"We'll finish them later, alright babe? Because right now, we _really_ need to get ready for class," he said with a wide grin, knowing it would help diffuse the other.

Bakugou sighed at the interruption and leaned over to kiss Kirishima just below his ear, turning the redhead a steaming red.

"Fucking fine," he grumbled, before getting up to grab his school uniform. Kirishima rolled off the bed and started for the door, before he turned and said, "Hey Katsuki?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday sweetheart."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find his friends at least. They were unarguably the loudest, most over-the-top table at lunchtime that day, and they weren't alone.

The entirety of Class 1-A surrounded Bakugou's usual table, and it was decorated with the gaudiest decorations ever seen to mankind, followed by a ridiculous amount of confetti on the floor. The whole sight made Bakugou face palm, while Kirishima rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"They're excited babe. Give them a break," he said, trying to ease the blonde.

"Fucking extras," was the returning answer, before Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand and marched them over to their table. "Let's get this fucking over with."

"Happy birthday Baku-bro!" sang Mina, Kaminari, and Sero in unison. They wore little party hats; Mina with a typical birthday pink cone hat, Kaminari with a Pikachu hate, and Sero with a fedora. Mina grinned widely as she reached for a golden crown and dropped it onto Bakugou's head, while Kaminari crowned a cheerful Kirishima with a red flower crown.

"You fuck munches are stupid," Bakugou announced.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Mina said dismissively as Midoriya and his friends swarmed Bakugou.

"Happy birthday Kacchan!" Midoriya beamed and hugged his childhood friend, causing the other to shove him away. He wore a bright, sparkly green hat that matched his usual color scheme.

"Fuck off Deku," he growled, but Midoriya had already turned and waved. The rest of his friends, Uraraka with a bunny headband, Tsuyu with a frog hat, Iida with a plastic firefighter hat, and Todoroki with a pizza hat, smiled (except for Todoroki) and said their birthday wishes, before following Midoriya.

"Having a good day?" Kirishima asked with a knowing grin, leaning over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss.

"It's fucking whatever," Bakugou muttered, and the redhead's grin grew. The blonde was having fun, despite his surly attitude.

"Just wait until tonight!" Kirishima said excitedly. "Mina's quite the party planner—"

A pink hand slammed over the redhead's mouth, preventing him from saying any more. "Don't tell him everything Kiri! Or it'll ruin the fun!" Mina complained with a smile.

Kirishima rolled his eyes just as playfully and removed the girl's hand from his fine. "If you insist, Mina! But it's not manly to keep secrets."

"This one is a good one, trust me!" With those words, she bounded away to chat with Hagakure. Kirishima could only smile and he turned his attention to Bakugou, who was eating his lunch in peace.

"What?" he snapped, but blinked as Kirishima reached up to fix his crown.

"Your crown is tilted, my king," he teased, before pecking him on the cheek. "There! You're all fixed!"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and looked away with a scowl as he picked up his juice box, feeling a blush rise from his neck at Kirishima's radiant smile. Really, his boyfriend was way too cute for his own good.

* * *

If Kirishima was right about anything, it was that Mina was quite the party planner. The common room had been decorated in bright streamers and red, orange, black, and yellow balloons (courtesy of Yaoyorozu). His favorite songs, both American and Japanese, played from speakers that Jirou was managing. The food served was albeit mostly snacks and finger foods, but there were also a few main course dishes that Uraraka and Satou made to go with it. Satou had also made his birthday cake, and Bakugou was pleased to see that it was a ice cream coffee cake that he always enjoyed eating. Deku probably told them, Bakugou thought idly as he got thrown into another round of Mario Kart in front of the TV.

"I'm gonna fucking kick your asses!" he shouted, selecting Bowser as his character and proceeded to build his kart.

"Pftt! As if!" Kaminari laughed good naturedly as he selected Lemmy.

"Oh please! You're all going down," Jirou grinned, choosing King Boo.

Midoriya scratched his head nervously as he picked Yoshi. "Ah, no need to fight…"

"SHUT UP DEKU! I'M KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

"We'll see about that!" Kaminari challenged back.

The race started and the rest of the class gathered around to watch.

"Yeah! You go babe!" Kirishima cheered. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against his boyfriend's legs.

"C'mon Kaminari! Don't go _whey_ on us!" Sero joked.

"Go Deku-kun!" Uraraka cheered.

* * *

Four races later, Bakugou stood on the couch, shouting wildly as the results were displayed at on the TV.

"HA! TAKE YOU THAT YOU EXTRAS! UNDISPUTED VICTORY!"

"Goddammit!" Kaminari groaned, throwing his controller down. He had placed 9th. "I would've placed if _someone_ didn't hit me with that damn red shell!"

Jirou smirked at her second place win, leaning back in her seat. "All's fair in love and Mario Kart, Kami."

"Wheyyyy."

"Ah, so close!" Midoriya sighed, staring forlornly at his fourth place.

"Alright, down Katsuki," Kirishima sighed, patting his boyfriend's legs, hoping to get him to sit back down.

Thankfully he relented and passed on his controller to Sero, while Mina took the advantage to pass out cake slices.

"Alright! Let's do gifts real quick and then we get back to **_war!"_** Mina shouted, causing the rest of the class to cheer.

They settled against the couches and on the floor, gathering around the small pile of gifts near their fireplace. Bakugou sighed and began the tedious event of opening gifts and skimming birthday cards.

From the 'Bakusquad', they had given him a pile of gag gifts, ranging from Kaminari's Cursing Generator book, to Mina's book of _Things Not To Masterbate To,_ causing Iida to choke over his own spit.

Deku and his friends had gotten him more clothes, a few specializing in hiking wear. Todoroki had been bold enough to blatantly hand him a box of condoms, which turned everyone's face pink. It had been conveniently followed up by massage oil from Aoyama and everyone had just about face palmed into the wall.

Momo and Sato had gifted cooking related objects, Shoji and Koda had gotten him All Might socks and gloves, Jirou had given him a mug shaped like a skull, Tokoyami a sword, Hagakure had handed him a some cologne, and Ojiro had gotten him a skull hoodie.

"Oi, Shitty Hair—" Bakugou began, before he realized that Kirishima had mysteriously left the room. "Where the fuck did he go?" he scowled.

Mina giggled. "He said something about preparing your gift in your room. Maybe you should go check right now. I'll finish cleaning up."

Something about the pink haired girl's tone threw him off; however, he chose to ignore it and head up to his room. As the elevator doors closed, he heard a burst of laughter and ' _awws'_ come from the common room.

As soon as the elevator door opened to his floor, he headed over to his room and readied himself for whatever was inside. He placed a hand on the doorknob, inhaling and exhaling. His heartbeat began to increase. Fucking hell, it's just Eijirou, he thought. No need to panic.

He turned the doorknob and his jaw fell to the floor at the sight before him.

There, lying on his bed, was Kirishima Eijirou, dressed in a shark onesie, wearing _fucking red_ ** _crocs._** His dorky boyfriend flashed him a smile and a playful, yet flirty wink.

"Hey babe, like what you see?" he joked, a wide, happy grin on his face.

 _Un-fucking-believable._

That settled it; his boyfriend was an absolute idiot. At least he was a cute idiot.

"Actually, I don't know whether I want to fucking kiss you or fucking shove you off a bridge for wearing those godawful crocs in my goddamn room. You look like a fucking disaster," he deadpanned.

Kirishima's grin widened, undeterred. "Can I pick for you then?"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to Kirishima. "You're a shitty little dork," he deadpanned, before kissing Kirishima on the lips. The redhead met his boyfriend's stare confidently. "So I can assume that you're gonna kiss me?"

"Shut the fuck up and take off your clothes. If I see you in that damned onesie or those _fucking crocs_ any longer, I'm really gonna fucking shove you off a bridge," he said, before leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Love you too."

Needless to say, it was definitely Bakugou's favorite birthday.

* * *

 **i love everything about this, except that weak ass ending.**

 **hope you enjoyed!**

 **\- soul**


	3. something new

_prompt: "Is that blood?" "No?" "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."_

* * *

Shuzenji Chiyo, famous Recovery Girl, official nurse for U.A. High School, likes to think that she's seen it all.

She's seen the various injuries that heroes get themselves into. She's seen the rough bruises and bleeding cuts that Todoroki Enji sports ever since their days at U.A., the bleeding holes in the back of Iida Tensei's legs, the broken, bloodied body of Aizawa Shouta, the gushing hole in Toshinori Yagi's ribs. She's healed students injured in training, civilians with broken bones, even animals sporting broken limbs.

Yes, Chiyo would like to think that she's seen it all.

Until she realizes that there's much, much, _much_ more she hasn't seen.

* * *

It starts with Toshinori bursting into her office in his muscle form. There's a wide smile on his face—a wider one than usual.

"Chiyo-san!" he shouts.

She looks up from her work and clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "Toshinori, you'll overwork yourself again."

He ignores her comment and skids in front of her desk. "I found a successor!"

Chiyo blinks. Well _that_ was unexpected.

"Who?" she asks.

"Well…" Toshinori has the nerve to look a tad sheepish and he takes a seat in front of her. "This is gonna be a story…"

* * *

Chiyo's first introduction to Toshinori's successor is at the entrance exam. He's curled up on the ground, clutching his broken hand. His clothes are torn up and his face is dirty.

 _So this is Midoriya Izuku._

She clucks her tongue as she makes her way past the crowd of U.A. student hopefuls, and their whispers drift in and out of her ears.

 _"What the hell is his Quirk?"_

 _"He's all broken…"_

 _"Tch, and for an obstacle that has no points too."_

 _"He's got no points. There's no way he's gonna make it in."_

 _"He went to save some girl."_

 _"Pftt it doesn't matter. He's not getting in with a performance like that."_

Chiyo frowns at the mutters. If only they knew how U.A. scored…

She stands in front of Midoriya Izuku. He's not much to look at, she thinks. Messy green hair, freckled face, round face, green eyes. There's a slight bulge in his arms — he has muscle perhaps, but not enough. Certainly not enough for a Quirk like One For All.

He was Quirkless, she thinks. Toshinori-san must've seen something in him.

She heals him, and tells him not to get into any more trouble, before leaving. Chiyo doesn't think she'll see him any time soon.

* * *

Halfway through the school year, Chiyo finds Midoriya Izuku in her hospital wing more than once. Many, many times in fact.

Unbelievable, she thinks as she stitches him back up, heals him with her Quirk, wraps his bandages. Toshinori-san has _got_ to stop pushing him, or else he won't be able to use his arms.

And so, she tells both Toshinori and Midoriya that.

As she waves them goodbye, she hopes to see Midoriya in her ward less.

* * *

Time flies. She finds Midoriya Izuku in her hospital room less and less. His classmates come and go, every now and then, followed by the new students coming into U.A.

Almost two years later, Chiyo hears news of Midoriya Izuku being one of the new Big Three in his year, with agencies offering him positions. It brings a smile to her face as she recalls the scrawny green haired boy wrapped in bandages every other day.

 _He's really grown._

And then suddenly, he hasn't, because just a moment later, Midoriya Izuku stumbles into the room. His left hand is clutching his right arm and he's limping.

He offers a weak sort of smile on his freckled face. "Hey Shuzenji-san."

Chiyo sighs, having vague flashbacks of the young man as she gently guides him to a bed. He manages to sit down, a grimace of pain flashing across his features as he does so. She sets herself to grabbing the bandages and sling from her cabinet.

"What on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?" she demands. Chiyo feels genuinely concerned for this boy; she's been caring for his injuries ever since his entrance exam and god be _damned_ she didn't consider him as one of her top priority kids.

Midoriya grins somewhat sheepishly. "My three way brawl with Shouto and Kacchan kinda…yeah…"

He drifts off and she doesn't ask him to finish; instead she makes her way over with a warm, wet towel to clean off his wounds. When she removes it, there's a touch of red that makes the poor boy flush nervously and her eyes narrow.

"Is this blood?" Chiyo demands harshly, because for goodness sakes', he brawled until he _bled._

Midoriya averts his eyes, scratching his head, seemingly embarrassed. "…No…?"

She sighs, "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

He laughs, despite her sharp words. "Sorry Shuzenji-san. I'll be more careful next time."

"Coming from the boy who broke his hand every other week," she quips. "But Midoriya-kun, really, be more careful."

He nods and she returns to cleaning and healing his wounds in silence.

Really, Shuzenji Chiyo would like to say she's seen it all. And maybe she has, after meeting the walking disaster that's the new Symbol of Peace, Midoriya Izuku.

But of course, there'll always been another kid to prove her wrong.

Years later, there will be a girl, with fierce heterochromatic eyes, green and gray, and silver hair. And years later, she'll simply sigh, because her blazing ice and fire fists will break more bones than she thinks possible and as she cleans and bandages the girl, she thinks again, that even at her ripe old age, she'll still see something new.

* * *

 **we stan parental! recovery girl and midoriya relationship.**


	4. just a little bit grateful

_**prompt: "Hold on, you died." "Yeah, well it didn't stick."**_

—

Kaminari had been lounging on their couch when it happened. It had been his day off from the agency and naturally, that equalled a shit ton of junk food, TV, and his adamant refusal to leave the couch.

His boyfriend, Sero Hanta, had laughed when Kaminari refused to get up from his spot underneath the pile of blankets to kiss him goodbye.

"Seriously Denki, what if it's my last time seeing you?" Sero had teased and Kaminari had frowned with disapproval.

"Don't say things like that, Hanta. You'll come back home," he had said, and had forgone his spot to kiss Sero and bury his face into his chest. "Don't ever say something like that."

The black haired man had simply chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair. "I love you Denks."

"Love you too," he had said, voice muffled by Sero's shirt.

Sero had pressed another kiss to his forehead and with a soft smile, detached his boyfriend from his clothes. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. I'll come back home tonight, and we can eat cheap American takeout and watch some corny movies, alright?"

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise."

Sero had given him one last tender kiss, a kiss so sweet, yet passionate, that it took Kaminari's breath away, and smiled at him, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, before walking out the door.

—

Sometimes, Kaminari wondered if Sero knew. He probably did, and had decided to make one morbid joke about it before he left.

—

After Sero had gone, Kaminari had crashed and had flipped through random TV shows, before he tuned into the newscast. A bolt of fear struck his heart at the scene playing out before him and something tore at his chest as he watched the live feed.

"The villain that has been terrorizing Yokohama has been properly subdued and taken into custody. However, many of our brave heroes have been injured, including Hound Dog, Death Arms, and one of U.A.'s new alumni and upcoming hero, Cellophane."

Whatever the reporter had been saying was cut off by the blonde, as he grabbed the nearest jacket, shoved on his shoes, and ran out the door.

—

Kaminari finds himself at the hospital waiting room, pacing back and forth, replaying the words the doctor had spoken to him.

"He's in critical condition. He might not survive this surgery."

No, he thinks. Hanta was going to live. They had gone through too much bullshit to die now.

"Yo."

Kaminari jumps at the voice and he looks behind him to see the familiar, worried face of Kirishima Eijirou, trailed by a frowning Bakugou Katsuki.

"How're you doing?" Kirishima asks quietly, stopping in front of his friend.

Kaminari can't help but shrug; he was way too worried about Sero to even think about himself.

"Have you seen him yet?" the redhead questions and the blonde shakes his head.

"The doctor said…" His heart lurches and a lump grows in his throat. "The doctor said he was in critical condition and might not survive his surgery."

Bakugou's frown deepens and Kirishima bites his lip.

"He'll make it. I know he will." A strong, sure voice makes its way over to them, and the three males turn to see Ashido Mina standing at the doorway, hands on her hips. She marches over to them and wraps her arms around Kaminari.

"Sero's strong. If he can survive all that bullshit at U.A., he can get through this shitty villain attack," Mina says firmly, and Kaminari can't help but sob into her shirt. She rubs his back comfortingly and soon, another set of warmth envelops him, and then another.

Kaminari is all too grateful to his friends.

"We're here for both of you," Kirishima whispers. "Sero's gonna live."

"Damn right he will." Bakugou is, unsurprisingly, the first to pull away from the group hug and he folds his arms, scowling. "Soy Sauce is too fucking stubborn to succumb to that shitty injury."

Kaminari chokes out a laugh from beneath his flowing tears. "Thanks Bakugou."

"Tch. When's the last time you ate, Sparky?"

He blinks at the sudden question and he thinks back. Kaminari's eyes land on the clock and he frowns at the time. It's been seven hours since he arrived.

"Fucking hell. Dunce Face doesn't remember the last time he ate," Bakugou grumbles. "I'm getting you some fucking food, so you don't die of fucking starvation before Elbows wakes up."

The ash blonde storms away, muttering all the while, with his hands shoved into his pockets. The three friends watch him go and Mina mutters, "I better follow him before he blows up a restaurant," before whisking out the door. Kirishima lets out a soft sigh as he watches the two hurry out.

"He's better now," Kirishima hums softly, turning back to face Kaminari. "Remember U.A.?"

Kaminari snorts. "Yeah, he was a dickbag."

The redhead laughs heartily. "He was a little rough around the edges, but we managed to dig out that good person underneath."

"We? I think that was all you," Kaminari bumps his friend's hip playfully. "You're the guy who managed to tame the beast."

Unsurprisingly, Kirishima shakes his head. "I may have given him that harder shove, but it was really all of us. Remember how you and Mina forced him to join your food competitions? You always riled him up and he got pissed off and ending up winning every time."

His story elicits a laugh from his blonde friend and Kirishima continues, "And when you started that game of 'who can sneak into Bakugou's room the best'? He was so pissed when he found out! And then he caught you and Mina in his room!"

"Fucking Mina got away and left me alone!" he groans. "I was sore for days!"

The two laugh and Kirishima says thoughtfully, "Remember how it was Sero who organized the first weekly Bakusquad sleepover? It was in his room and he always managed to sneak food up there. He managed to get Bakugou to come and stay for video games and Bakugou almost threw him out the window after Mario Kart that night."

The redhead shoots a soft smile to his friend, eyes gentle "He's always been there, bounced back from whatever attacked him. Sero will come back. He always does."

Kaminari nods weakly, feeling his throat get stuck and he turns away from his friend to wipe a tear. "Thanks bro," he whispers as a few, long moments.

"Anytime."

A young woman in white comes bustling into the common room not a moment too soon. "Cellophane is awake, sir. He's been requesting you."

Kaminari blinks, once, twice, before he grabs the nurse's shoulders, urgency in his eyes.

"Take me to him."

—

Kaminari stands at the door, his eyes on the figure in the bed. He's dressed in white scrubs, tucked under a white blanket, with a white pillow. The room is too white, too stark and stiff and the only hint of color is the black hair on the pillow.

He's lying down, eyes fluttered shut, but the moment Kaminari takes a step into the room, Sero is sitting up, eyes wide open as if he hadn't been sleeping a few moments ago.

"Denki. Hey." His voice is hoarse and scratchy and he shifts in his bed, sitting up straighter.

"Hanta." Kaminari's voice is almost a whisper and he launches himself at his boyfriend. Sero yelps at the sudden weight, but wraps his arms around the blonde nonetheless.

"Hey. _Hey._ I'm okay, Denks. Don't cry," he murmurs, rubbing circles on his back. Kaminari merely buries his face deeper into Sero's scrubs and he can't stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Hanta. I thought you _died…!"_ he sobs. His tears wet Sero's clothes and _fuck,_ he feels bad, but Hanta, Hanta, _Hanta_ almost _died._ Wasn't he allowed to be relieved? Wasn't he allowed to cry?

Sero laughs, a warm rumbly sound that erupts from his chest. "Yeah, well, it didn't stick."

Kaminari yanks his face away from Sero, staring at him. "Seriously Hanta? Puns? Now?"

The black haired male snickers. "Nothing better than to brighten the mood."

"I was having a moment!"

Sero grins and flicks Kaminari's forehead. "Being serious doesn't suit you. Loosen up."

"Says you! Almost dying and shit; you can't do that!"

"Well, I just did, so suck it up."

Kaminari laughs and so does Sero, and when Mina, Kirishima, and Bakugou file into the hospital room, crashing onto Sero with laughter and tears in their eyes, Kaminari is really all too grateful to his friends.

* * *

 **maybe i ship kamijirou, but kamisero is bomb so**


End file.
